She's Everything
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: Soul has always been there to stand up for his best friend Maka. But what happens when she goes too far?


**This story is..different. I think I rushed the ending a little..but I just got this great idea in the shower xp (best place to think right?) and I HAD to type it while it was still fresh. So here you are..oh also, I'm holding a vote.**

**Which of my stories should I update next?**

**a. Crimson Burst b. Red c. Remembering Sunday d. Come Down With Love**

**Just leave your letter vote with your review ^.^ thanks and enjoy the story my darlings.**

"Hey Maka wait up!"

Maka's green eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice, her heart fluttered in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach soared.

Turning, Maka found herself face-to-face with Soul Evans, the most popular boy in her grade and her best friend.

"Hi Soul" Maka whispered shyly, a strand of honey blonde hair fell in her face and she clutched her textbooks tighter to her chest to calm her loud heart.

Soul smiled at his friend, "Sorry I had to cancel our plans last night, Blair wanted to go to dinner and-"

Maka cut him off, "I understand", she looked sadly into his strawberry eyes, "It's ok"

The boy ran a hand through his snowy white hair and looked around as if he was thinking of something, "I'll tell you what, how about I make it up to you?" he put a hand on his friend's narrow shoulder and smiled sincerely, "We could go to my house and-"

"Souly!" a tall girl with long purple hair wrapped her arms around Soul and shoved his face into her over sized chest. She wore a small purple tank and a tight black mini skirt with knee-high boots.

Maka bit down on her full bottom lip in rage, how dare that _whore_ be the focus of Soul's affection. The shy girl looked down at her own flat chest, why couldn't she be good enough for Soul? The metallic tang of her own blood filled her mouth.

Soul coughed against her chest "Blair, I can't breathe-"

"Oh, right!" The beautiful girl giggled, "whoops"

Maka's emerald eyes met the popular girl's golden ones. She glared and watched in pleasure as Blair shifted with discomfort and fear. Maka knew that she scared all of Soul's friends. They didn't understand why Soul hung around a freak like her.

"Well" Blair gulped, breaking eye contact "I'll see you tonight Souly!" she ran off, the plastic heels of her cheap boots clapped against the pavement.

Soul laughed and scratched his head nervously, "Sorry Maka"

Maka glared at the ground, "it's ok"

As the two walked home Maka tried to stay mad at him for neglecting her, but she couldn't. That crooked smile and genuine laugh got her every time.

"So I see you have a new member to your collection." The white haired boy gestured to the heavy book in wrapped in his best friend's delicate arms as they stood on Maka's front porch.

Something sparked in Maka's minty eyes and a sparkling smile broke across her face.

Soul laughed, he knew his friend was about to go off telling about how wonderful her new book was. Besides Soul, Maka's only other company was her books. Her parents had died when she was young so she lived all alone. The books were what kept her together.

"I picked this book up yesterday and I've only made it to the second chapter, but so far it's about a common girl and a prince. The villager loves the prince and he loves her too, but he's afraid to admit it to his parents, who are royalty."

Maka blushed as she said this, she couldn't help but relate herself to the common girl, in love with Soul, the prince. One of the reasons she liked to read books was so she could pretend to be the character, and she would get small satisfaction that her character would end up with Soul's.

Soul smiled, "That sounds like a cool book! You'll have to tell me how it ends I'll have to-"

Soul's sentence was interrupted by his ring tone, his strawberry eyes shifted as he read the text and then returned to his best friend.

"It's Blair, I should go I'm sorry."

He yanked a reluctant Maka to his chest in a swift motion and held her there for a moment, before pushing back and running for his house across the street to get ready for a date, "see you tomorrow Maka!" he yelled.

Maka looked after him with longing in her tear-filled eyes, her emerald gaze shifted to the book, in real life the commoner never gets the prince.

* * *

Maka sat in her favorite room of her dark and empty home.

The house was not in bad shape, she lived in the suburbs and she tried her best to keep everything organized. Soul helped a lot, he mowed the grass and fixed repairs, neither of the teens could reach the vines that ran up the side of the house, they gave it an eerie vibe.

Maka did not choose to live on her own, her parents and younger brother died in a car accident when she was only four years old, after that she was left with her Grandfather, the only remaining relative.

When she moved into her Grandfather's house, she met Soul, the boy across the street. She started to become happy again.

Unfortunately her Grandfather died of old age when she turned twelve, that's when Maka started to talk less. Being a shy kid to begin with, she turned to books because they were the only things that would never abandon her.

Maka spent most of her time in the library room of the large house, all four walls were filled with books, and a sliding ladder was kept so Maka could reach the ones up high. A dimly lit chandelier made of crystals dangled in the center of the room.

The blonde finally closed the large book after hours of being lost in the story, crystal tears dripped down her pale cheeks, leaving dark spots on the delicate paper.

The story had not ended the way Maka planned, the prince ended up running off with the beautiful princess.

Maka gripped her way blonde hair between her boney fingers and pulled, bitter tears dripped and she yelled in rage. She threw the heavy piece of literature as far away from herself as she could.

How dare the story mock her love for her best friend, but she always knew deep down that there was no chance somebody as beautiful and amazing as Soul would ever give his love to her, he would end up with the princess that didn't even know the true him.

Unless..

The princess was gone.

The gears in Maka's head started to shift, it was true. If there was no princess, then the commoner and the prince could be happy.

"But killing is wrong"

"Not if it's to save your best friend"

"It's not right"

"She's not good for him, you're doing Soul a favor"

Maka smiled madly through constant tears

"I'll save you Soul"

* * *

Blair walked down the vacant alley, her cleavage busted out of her small purple tube dress, paired with her usual knee high boots. She pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of her bra; she cupped the light in her hand and exhaled the sweet smoke in a halo around her artificial hair.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps echoing through the alley

"Hello?" she called out in a seductive voice, "If you're looking for service I only charge fifty dollars!"

She adjusted her tube dress so her chest would display her chest better and ground the cigarette into the filthy cobblestone.

A figure emerged and revealed her schoolmate, Maka Albarn.

Blair scrunched her face in confusion, "Maka? Do you do service too?"

Maka snorted in disgust, her hands trembled but she had to do this. For Soul.

She looked at the ground and pulled a large knife from behind her back

"I'm sorry Blair" she whispered, "That you have to end your life this way"

Blair's golden eyes filled with fear and she realized what was happening.

"No Maka!" She tried to run but only tripped as her plastic heels got caught in the cracks of the dirty ground.

She fell face first into the cobblestone, mud splattered in her bright hair and streaked across her perfect skin.

Maka walked towards her prey slowly, toying with the girl to make her death as horrifying as possible

"You are where you belong, on the ground, you are no better than dirt"

Blair scampered to her knees and tried to get away, but her plastic heels slipped against the wet ground. A whimper escaped her full lips as she felt Maka pet her head.

"What's the matter skank?" Maka laughed, "Aren't you on your knees where you belong?"

Blair caught a glimpse in the girl's eyes, they were red as blood, it was obviously there was something wrong.

"Maka" the girl pleaded "You aren't well, please let me go"

Maka laughed while raising the sharp knife.

As she brought it down on the princess a tear fell

"I'm sorry" Maka whispered

* * *

Maka woke up to a knock on her door; she rubbed her eyes and answered.

A boy with white hair and swollen eyes stood waiting for her.

"Did you do it?"

Maka looked at her best friend confused, "Do what?"

Soul looked down at his converse and wiped his eyes, "Kill Blair"

The blonde laughed madly, her green eyes tinted red and she gripped her wavy blonde locks,

She held up a sharp knife, stained with Blair's blood and showed it proudly to her love "Now we can be together Soul!"

Soul looked up at his best friend with sad eyes, "What?"

Maka walked towards him with a mad smile on her face and arms open, "I love you Soul, I love you so much, I love you more than anything and-"

"NO!" Soul yelled at his friend, his red eyes were angry

Maka's eyes faded and she looked taken back, Soul had never raised his voice at her.

"What?" she asked, heart aching

"I hate you" Soul looked at her bitterly, "I hate you for killing my girlfriend, I hate you for changing, and I hate you for letting me down"

He turned and began to walk home, away from Maka.

Maka's heart split into two and her body was filled with a pain so sharp and unreal. A single tear trailed down her face, but she smiled. She would do one last thing for her best friend.

She raised the bloody knife and drove it into her heart with as much force as she could

The white haired boy turned as he heard the metal ripping through his best friend's clothes

"MAKA NO!"

Tears burst from his eyes and he ran to catch her as she fell

"Maka, stay with me, please Maka, don't go anywhere"

The blonde haired girl looked at him happily, "it's ok Soul, you will be happy now, the thing you hate most will be gone from this world"

Soul sobbed deeply, crystal tears fell onto his best friend's face.

He hated himself because he knew it wasn't true. It could never be true, he had always loved her, even after everything she'd done he still loved her, he would love her no matter what and it made him sick.

Now here she was, soaked in a puddle of her own blood, life draining. All because he wasn't enough.

"Shhh" Maka wiped his tears and smiled, she was back to normal Maka, the girl he knew before she lost hope, "Thank you Soul, for being there. And. I'm sorry for dragging you down".

"No Maka" he sobbed, "Stay here, I love you Maka, I love you"

Maka's vision began to fade, and her world went black.

* * *

"The search for prostitute, Blair Kat's murderer is still taking action. There are no traces of DNA on the victim and it is assumed this case will never be solved"

"You're awake"

Maka looked up to see her best friend in a chair next to her; she was in a white room wearing nothing but a hospital gown. Their hands were intertwined.

Soul kneeled down next to his best friend, "You scared me so much Maka, and I thought I'd lost you"

Maka's minty green eyes explored his ruby gaze, "you said you hated me"

Soul shook his head, "I could never hate you Maka, I'm so sorry" a tear rolled down his rosy cheeks, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry-"

Maka covered his mouth with a kiss. Even though she wasn't his first it was his best, an undeniable spark passed between them and it left him searching for more as she pulled away.

"You talk too much" the blonde giggled

Soul ran a hand through his white hair and let out a sigh, "I'll have to work on that"

Maka smiled happily and squeezed his rough hand, "It's ok"

Soul hugged his best friend tightly, "I'll never let you go again".


End file.
